The Links Between Us
by Jish
Summary: The five heroes of Hyrule meet a new friend. He joins them along the journey, and this is their story. Warning, MALE x Male, yaoi. NOT a Red x Vio story. Red and Vio are the main characters. Complete.
1. The Greatest Invitation

Chapter 1: The Greatest Invitation

In Hyrule and the rest of the world, everything was safe. Gufuu and Ganon were gone, thanks to the five heroes. They overpowered the forces of evil and they ended up the victor. Now two years later, after killing all the monsters that remains, the five heroes decided that they didn't want to reform into Link. They felt that they were now their own person by learning and experiencing things differently than the way their other counterparts do. So now, they venture out into the world and explore with each other as friends and family. The five heroes bonded as if they were brothers, each with their own unique personality. Green was the determined, brave, and motivational leader of the group. Red was the kind, forgiving, and trusting one of the group. Blue was the brave, fierce one that sometimes acted without thinking. Vio was the smart, clever, and usually quiet one of the group who came up with strategies. Lastly was Shadow, who was once misguided in the ways of darkness, but was brought to the light with his fellow heroes and helped destroy the Dark Mirror. They travelled along in peace with each other, until one day they came across a very sad, depressed looking kid, who appeared to have been crying.

"Hey, look! That kid might need help!" Vio shouted as he saw the crying kid. The heroes ran over to the kid and asked what happened. The kid stood up, dusted off his clothes and began to speak.

"It's n-nothing. My p-parents-s ar-re mad at m-me and said th-that I could-couldn't say at h-home anymo-more…" He said, trying to hide his tears.

"Come on, don't cry. It's alright. Do you mind telling us why they are mad?" Green asked, sympathetically.

"N-No, I'd rather not t-talk about i-it." The kid said, the breathing starting to return to normal.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Blue asked, trying his best to be kind.

"I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in a couple of months." The boy said.

"Really? We're fourteen, too!" Red said, trying to make the boy feel better. The boy smiled at that comment, but looked down again, about to start crying again.

"It's not just my parents. My best friend said he hated me and never wanted to speak to me again, all because I told him something that he should know about…" The boy started to silently drip tears again.

"There, there." Vio said, rubbing the boy's back gently. " It's going to be alright." "Wait! I know! I need to ask the group first! Be right back!" Vio said excitedly and rushed towards the group.

"Hey guys! What is we ask him to travel with us? I'm sure he'd really enjoy the experience and get to meet new friends." Vio offered. The others thought about it, and smiles appeared on all of their faces.

"I'm all for it!" They all said, and Vio got a huge smile. He pretty much ran back to the kid.

"Hey, Kid. What's your name?" Vio asked.

"Josh. My name's Josh." The boy responded.

"Nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Vio. My friends here are Green, Red, Blue, and"- pointing to his shadow-"Shadow."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Josh said, with a legitimate smile.

"Hey, Josh. Vio asked us for you to travel with us across Hyrule. We're all for the idea, and we would like it if you joined us. Do you want to?" Green asked, saying it with as much confidence as he had.

"Really? You mean it?" Josh asked, very excited.

"Yes! Of course!" They all shouted.

"Then yes! Of course I'll come!" Josh said, obviously very happy. Suddenly, his face saddened.

"I need to get something from my house first. It's the only thing I need. Be right back!" Josh ran to his home not too far only to be greeted by his terrible parents. He told them that he only wanted to get is sweater, and they let him in. He ran to his room, got his sweater, but grabbed his notebook. He hid the notebook under his shirt and ran out the door with his sweater. He made it back to the five heroes and pulled out his notebook with the pencil inside from his last entry.

"I needed to get my sweater, but I mostly cared about my notebook. That's the thing that I care about the most." Josh said, smiling.

"Well, if you're all set. Let's start our adventure." Green said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said. Vio walked over and put his arm around Josh's shoulders.

"You're going to have a lot of fun with us!" Vio said, smiling very wide.

And with that, they all set off on their adventure. The five heroes are excited about their new group member, and Josh was excited about his new friends. A thought kept pestering him, though. He wondered that if he told the group what he told his best friend and parents, would they still like him?


	2. The First Night and Second Day

And with that, they all set off on their adventure. The five heroes are excited about their new group member, and Josh was excited about his new friends. A thought kept pestering him, though. He wondered that if he told the group what he told his best friend and parents, would they still like him?

Chapter Two: The First Night and Second Day

Green, Blue, Red, Shadow, Vio, and Josh travelled on for a couple of hours into the woods. Red, being scared of the woods, crept a little closer to Blue, who looked annoyed, but let Red do it anyway. Sometime later, while still walking, Red came up to Josh's side.

"Hey, Josh. I know we don't really know each other yet. But I would like to tell you that if you need to talk something out, I'm there for you. I know life can be difficult, and you may want to get something off your chest and talk it out. If you want to, you can talk to me." Red said to Josh, who was looking a little distracted.

"Thank you, Red. I know how helpful talking can be. If I need to, I will come to talk to you. Thank you for the offer." Josh said, while smiling at red and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"No need to thank me." Red said. "Well, talk to you later." Red said, and then went back to being next to Blue.

Vio walked alongside Green, and they discussed when they should stop for the night. They've been out longer than they usually are, and Vio seemed a little distracted from the conversation. Green looked at him, and couldn't help but notice the smile on Vio's face. Green wondered why he was smiling so much, because Vio rarely ever shows emotion. He figured that Vio is just excited at having a new member in the group. After a couple more minutes of walking in the woods, Green spoke up.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to pitch camp. We've been out longer than we usually are, but that's because we'll be talking our weekly relaxing day tomorrow, so we got in some extra distance. Vio, could you tell Josh what he should do? I need to get firewood." Green said to the other members of the group.

"Okay Josh, we don't have much you need to do today. You just need to get fresh water from the clearing, okay?" Vio said to him.

"Sure. I'll be back soon." Josh said, grabbing the tank and heading for the clearing. He came back a couple of minutes later, with a tank full of water.

"Wow! How did you carry that back so fast?" Vio said, amazed.

"My strength comes from my father. I usually never use it, but in this case, it helped." Josh explained.

"Well, the tents are all set up. I have the extra space in mine tonight. Do you want to share the tent?" Vio asked.

"I'd love to! It'd be a great chance to get to know more about each other." Josh happily said.

Some time passed, and everyone got into their tents. Red was paired with Green, because Blue would surely hit Red for no reason. Blue was paired with Shadow, with was good because they rarely ever conversed with each other, so there was no fighting. And Vio was paired with Josh, and he seemed very happy about it. In the tent, Vio was reading his book, occasionally glancing over at Josh, who was writing in his notebook. Vio was the first to speak up.

"Watcha writing about?" Vio asked, and Josh hurriedly closed his notebook, nervous.

"N-Nothing. Just writing a story." Josh nervously said.

"May I ask what genre?" Vio asked.

"Just a story about friendship and whatnot. It's not really that good." Josh said.

Vio seemed a little bit perplexed as to why Josh was hiding the story. He figured it might have to do with what happened with his best friend, or maybe he was just protecting it from view before the story was finished. Vio stopped worrying when Josh spoke.

"Watcha reading?" Josh asked.

"It's just one of those cliché romance novels about where a guy has a true love and isn't allowed to have one. He fights his way, and they end up happy together. I've read tons of these types of stories, yet I still read them. I guess I'm a sucker for romance, huh?" Vio said.

"Not really. Those books can be some of the greatest books ever. Don't you ever wish you can be happy like the characters in the book at the end?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, but I know that it'll happen one day for all of us." Vio said.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm getting pretty tired. Goodnight, Vio." Josh said.

"Goodnight…" Vio said, softly, but making sure Josh was still able to hear it. Josh turned to his side, and Vio put down his book and did the same. The first night went peaceful, but only one could wish the second day had been.

"GREEN! GET OFF OF ME!" Blue shouted into Green's face, while Red ran away, crying.

"Why'd you hit Red? He did nothing to you!" Green argued.

"I need a reason to hit him? I don't need to tell you anything." Blue retorted.

Vio and Josh heard Green and Blue fighting. They got up, and asked what happened. "Blue hit Red, and it caused him to cry and run away." Green said.

"He's fine. He's just being a crybaby." Blue said.

"I'll go find him." Josh said, immediately running toward the direction Green pointed to.

Josh was searching for a few minutes, calling out Red's name often. He leaned on a tree to think, and then he heard some sniffles. He looked up and saw Red, wiping his eyes. Josh climbed the tree and sat next to Red.

"Come on, Red. It's alright. Blue is just a bigoted fool." Josh said.

"Don't say that about Blue. Please, just forget this happened." Red said, quietly.

"Blue's lucky that you still care about him, Red. And no, I won't forget this happened. I care about you, Red. You're the one who gave me hope when we started travelling. You're the one who's nice to everyone. You don't deserve the treatment Blue gives to you." Josh said.

"Thank you, Josh. Will you take me back to camp? I'm scared of the woods." Red said.

"Of course, buddy!" Josh said. He helped Red out of the tree and then climbed out. He put out his hand, which Red grabbed onto, and then they walked back to camp. It took them a while, but they made it back safely. While they were gone, Green glared at Blue the whole time, and Vio looked uneasy, as if worried for the two missing.

"Hey! We're back!" Josh announced when they reached camp.

"Hey, Red! Are you alright? We were worried." Green said, grabbing Red's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm going back into the tent…" Red said, uneasy.

"Thank you for getting him. I was worried." Green says to Josh.

"It's no trouble. I'm happy he's alright. I just wish Blue would apologize." Josh said to Green, while glaring at Blue.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Green said, and headed back towards his and Red's tent.

Josh walked over to the tree next to his and Vio's tent, where Vio was sitting and reading his book. "Hey, Vio! What a way to start the morning, huh?" Josh said, chuckling a little.

"It happens more often than you think it would. But anyway, how are you?" Vio asked and put down his book.

"I'm well. It's only the second day, and I already like it with you guys. Too bad that you and Red are the only ones who I've really spoken to. I don't know much about the rest of you guys. I'll ask Green if I could stay in his tent tonight to get to know more about him, too." Josh said.

"Well that sounds cool. I'm gonna get back to my book now. Talk to you later." Vio said, picking up his book again.

"Yeah, see ya." Josh said. He walked over to Green and Red's tent and asked if he could speak with Green. Green walked out, looking a little sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Josh asked the upset-looking Green.

"It's just that Red is always so happy, and right now he's not. His new mood is getting to me. I want the old Red back." Green admitted.

"Will you let me talk to him?" Josh asked.

"Sure! He seems to trust you." Green said.

"But first, I would like to ask you something." Josh said. "Can I sleep in your tent tonight? I would like to get to know you better." Josh said.

"Sure thing! I would like to get to know you more too. But right now, let's focus on Red. Can you talk to him right now? I miss his happiness." Green said, looking sad.

"Sure." Josh said. He walked into the tent that contained Red and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Red. Can we talk?" Josh asked.

"Of course!" Red said, excited.

"Do you mind telling me why you're not acting like yourself? It's worrying Green and I. Did Blue say something to make you feel bad? If he did, I'll have to yell at him." Josh said.

"No, it's not that. Blue does the same thing always. It's me. I've changed within that past year. I'm not that same. I've been acting like I did before. If anyone knew, they would all hate me. Please, Josh, don't tell them. Red started to cry.

"Don't cry! I won't tell them, I promise! I just want you to be happy again. You can tell me anything. Even though I've known you for only a day, I care about you. I care about all of you. You guys are my best friends. You guys are more to me than the people I've known for years. So if you want to, you can tell me. I won't hate you, I won't like you any less. I only want to help you." Josh said, reassuringly.

"O-Okay. It's just that I've been falling-" he paused "…in love." Red said quietly.

"Aww, that's so cute! There's nothing wrong with that, Red! It's amazing." Josh said.

"You don't understand! It's terrible. I hate myself for it! I don't deserve your kindness…" Red said.

"Red! Don't say that! You're one of the nicest people I've ever met. Of course you deserve kindness! Besides, love is love. You can't fight it." Josh said, rubbing Red's shoulder.

"It's Blue. I'm in love with Blue…" Red said very quietly, and Josh smiled.

"Aww, that's cute! That's why you still care about him after what he did today. I don't mind that you like a guy, Red. I just want to see you happy again." Josh said, obviously unfazed by Red's words.

"Josh, you probably could have assumed this by now, but I want to tell you anyway. I'm gay…" Red said, blushing.

"Yeah, I thought so once you said you love Blue. But anyway, do you feel better with that off your chest?" Josh asked Red.

"A lot. I'm beginning to feel genuinely happy again. Thank you for talking to me, Josh." Red said, hugging Josh. Josh hugged back and smiled.

"Red, good luck with Blue. I know love can be hard, but if anyone can get through it, it's you." Josh said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Thank you. By the way, I heard Green outside when you were talking. I think it's great that you wanna know everyone better. I guess I'll be sleeping with Vio tonight." Red said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you Red. I'll be telling Green that we talked and that's it. I won't tell him anything that you told me. He's just worried about you." Josh said.

"I understand. Goodnight, Josh." He said, while hugging Josh again. He then got up, and talked to Vio and then entered the tent. The, Green came in.

"I talked to Red. We talked about what's been troubling him and it's solved. He's a lot happier." Josh said.

"I can tell. He had a real smile on him. It's been a long time since I've seen one of those. So what was wrong with him?" Green asked.

"I told him I would keep it a secret." Josh said.

"I understand. Thank you for doing that, though. I was really concerned." Green admitted.

"Don't mention it." Josh said. "Let's just get to know each other now.

"Yeah!" Green liked that idea.

So for a while, Green and Josh talked about what their hobbies are, what they like to do for fun, their opinions of the adventure, and other small talk. All six campers went to sleep peacefully that night. If only they knew what was to come soon…


	3. The Runaway

So for a while, Green and Josh talked about what their hobbies are, what they like to do for fun, their opinions of the adventure, and other small talk. All six campers went to sleep peacefully that night. If only they knew what was to come soon…

Chapter 3: The Runaway

It's been one week since Red had told Josh his secret. Josh was proud of Red for his bravery, but he wasn't proud of himself. He realized that on the inside, he's a coward. And once he realized this, he changed. Something within him has changed. He still eats and sleeps regularly, and does all the things he usually does with everyone-except for one thing that is the most noticeable out of everything. He rarely talks anymore. In this one week, he went from a happy, kind teenager to a quiet, distant stranger. The five heroes each have noticed, and have become increasingly worried as each day passed. The ones who were worried the most were Red and Vio. They were Josh's first friends of the group and they noticed the change only after the first day of the change. It was Red, out of all people, who did something. The next day, which was the day after the weekly relaxing day, Red stopped the group and asked to speak to Green in private.

"What is it, Red?" Green asked, worriedly.

"It's Josh! I'm really worried. He doesn't talk anymore! He's changed. We need to do something!" Red blurted out, but still quietly.

"I'm worried too, Red. But what can we do?" Green asked.

"Let's host an intervention. We can do it tonight." Red suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea! While we're walking, I'll tell Blue, and you tell Vio and Shadow. We need to keep this a secret. When he's alone in his tent tonight, we'll set it up and then get him out." Green added.

"Perfect! That's what we'll do! I'm glad I told you, Green. It hurts me to see a friend like this." Red said, partly sad.

"I know, Red. It hurts me too. But the thing is that we're going to help. That should make you happy. We're helping a friend." Green said while putting a hand on Red's shoulder.

"It makes me happy. But let's continue travelling now. I think the others are starting to get suspicious. In a couple of minutes, tell Blue and I'll tell Vio and Shadow. Okay? Good, let's go." Red said, now walking back to the group.

Approximately five minutes later, Green and Red started telling the others about the plan. Josh was completely oblivious, which worked to their advantage. Before they even realized it, nightfall was almost upon them, so they all quickly set up camp. Josh just simply went into his and Red's tent after they had finished. Red, Green, Vio, Blue, and Shadow discussed the plan very quietly, so Josh wouldn't hear. Luckily for them, Josh didn't hear. If he wasn't distracted, he would have easily heard. But, he was distracted. He was distracted because he was thinking. He was thinking about the same think he'd been thinking about for the past week. He's been thinking about the thing that made his best friend and parents hate him. He's been thinking about the fact that he was-

"Josh?" Red said, opening the tent and talking.

"Hm?" Josh hummed, trying to speak the least he could.

"Could you come out here for a while? We need your help." Red said, trying not to let Josh know of the plan.

"Sure." That's all Josh said. That's all Josh ever said in the past week.

Josh walked out and saw everyone sitting in a circle around the campfire. Josh, being quite intelligent, quickly realized what this is about.

"What is all of this, an intervention?" Josh almost yelled. That was the largest amount of words he said at once this whole week.

"Josh…" Vio said, calmly. "We-We're worried about you. You've changed. Please. Tell us what's wrong. We care about you." Vio said, trying to calm Josh down.

"I'm out of here." Josh quickly said. He ran back to his tent to find Red's Fire Rod. He wasn't dumb. He knew that the five others were actually the Five Heroes of the Four Sword. He found the Fire Rod, and then quickly ran out into the forest.

"Wait, come back!" Red shouted after the running figure. Josh just kept running. He lit the Fire Rod so he has some light to see where he's going. He found a tree several minutes away from camp and quickly climbed it. He stayed there thinking. It was freezing outside, but the Fire Rod kept him warm. Several minutes later, Josh started to think about all that had happened. The more he thought, the guiltier he became. He was getting tears in his eyes, forcing them not to drop. He was feeling terrible about leaving his friends to worry even more. Bad thoughts kept lingering in his mind. When he heard the voice of Red, he was ready to apologize for everything.

"Josh? Josh, where are you?" Red cried as he searched with Vio in the forest.

"Come on, Red. Don't cry. I'm sure we'll find him. He has your Fire Rod, he'll stay warm." Vio said, trying to comfort Red. Josh spoke up and let the two know where he is. They climbed up the tree, and he apologized.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make everyone worry like that. I was just caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize I was pushing everyone away. Red, I'm especially sorry that I took your Fire Rod. I hope you all forgive me." Josh said, with only regret in his voice while handing the Fire Rod back to Red.

"It's okay. We know something's been bothering you and that you haven't been yourself. You really weren't in control of your own actions. Why don't we get back to camp where it's safe?" Vio says, calmly with a smile.

"O-Okay. Th-thank you…" Josh says, still feeling guilty. They walked back to camp and saw Green, Blue and Shadow sitting and waiting, all looking very worried. Josh never felt this bad. He wanted to leave so he wouldn't see those faces. He saw worried, scared, and upset faces. The sight made him tear up, but he forced them not to drop. Josh walked over to the space in the center, sat down, and began to breathe calmly. He was thinking about what he was going to say. Once he thought it through rather quickly, he looked at Red and Vio. They encouraged him with their eyes, and he smiled. He stood up, and began speaking…


	4. The Truth

"O-Okay. Th-thank you…" Josh says, still feeling guilty. They walked back to camp and saw Green, Blue and Shadow sitting and waiting, all looking very worried. Josh never felt this bad. He wanted to leave so he wouldn't see those faces. He saw worried, scared, and upset faces. The sight made him tear up, but he forced them not to drop. Josh walked over to the space in the center, sat down, and began to breathe calmly. He was thinking about what he was going to say. Once he thought it through rather quickly, he looked at Red and Vio. They encouraged him with their eyes, and he smiled. He stood up, and began speaking…

Chapter 4: The Truth

"Before I tell everyone, I need to speak to Red before we begin. Red?" Josh asked.

"Sure thing! Come over here." Red said, pointing to a spot a small distance away from the others.

"Red. Before you start judging me when I tell everyone, please listen to the whole thing first. It will make sense at the end. Please. This is all I ask of you…" Josh pleaded.

"Of course. Besides, I won't judge you. Come on, everyone's worried. I'm worried. Please do it now, it's hurting us." Red almost begged.

"Yes. It is time." Josh said, and walked back to everyone. He gave everyone a brave, confident look. This was the only time he would be this ready. He began to speak, and what he said surprised everyone.

"Guys, part of the reason I've been like this is something none of you would expect. Guys, I'm gay." Josh announced, and all of them gasped, except for Red. He promised to listen to the whole thing before having an opinion. "But that's not the reason why I'm upset. To be honest, I'm perfectly content and happy even, with being gay. The reason is because that piece of information is what caused my best friend and parents to hate me. That's the only reason. But that's not all, oh no. Every time I sleep, close my eyes, or even come close to remotely thinking about it, I relieve all the horrible memories. I relive the horrible words, the horrible actions, the horrible threats, and the horrible faces that they made. Those images are burned in my memory, and that's what's been keeping me distant. That's the reason I wasn't talking. I didn't want to be reminded more of the memories. I do, however, apologize for making you all worry. I apologize for being a bad friend for not telling anyone. I apologize for everything I did, and I don't deserve any of your forgiveness." That's when Josh stopped, looked down, breathed in deeply, and walked towards his tent to, hopefully, be left alone. Too bad that he forgot it was also Red's tent. Red went into the tent. He sat down and put his arm around Josh's shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Josh." Red said, while resting his head in Josh's shoulder.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything except for worry, and I thank you for it. At least I got all that off my chest." Josh said and looked down partly at Red.

"It's not that. I'm sorry about all the pain you've been carrying. I wish I could say that you'll get over these memories, but I can't be sure. I can't be sure of anything, except for one thing. I can be sure that we'll always be friends." Red said, in a calm and cool voice.

"I'll be fine as long as the others still care about me. I can't handle any new bad memories. I need good memories. Josh said, sounding like he was going to start crying.

"They still care about you. Let's not focus on that, though. Let's just get some rest. I'm sure you're very tired, and I am too. What do you say?" Red asked.

"Sure. Goodnight, Red." Josh said.

"Goodnight, Josh." Red said.

They both turned to their side, facing away from each other. For once, Josh had a very peaceful sleep without any nightmares full of memories. In fact, he dreamed something that he really liked. Red, like every night, dreamt about Blue, and imagined that they were boyfriends. Often before Red fell asleep, he would imagine how he would tell his feelings for Blue. Every time, though, the dream ended badly for Red. Every time, he dreamt that Blue would scream in his face, punch his arm, and yell at him to never talk to him again. This time, however, the dream ended much differently. He dreamt that Blue said that he felt the same way, and then they softly kissed. That's when Red woke up. For the first time in a very long time, Red woke up with a smile.

Red looked over at Josh, who just turned and woke up at the same time. They smiled at each other, and Red knew Josh was confident, yet nervous. Josh saw something in Red's eyes, and said something.

"So you finally going to tell Blue today?" Josh asked, knowing full well what the answer will be.

"Of course. It's time I take this chance. It's either now or never." Red said, confident.

"Good luck, Red." Josh said.

"Good luck yourself, Josh." Red said smiling. They each walked out of the tent; Red was headed towards Blue and Shadow's tent and Josh was headed towards Vio and Green's tent.

**Red's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the tent of my one love. I can feel my heart beating a thousand times a second. Every time I think about Blue, I get this funny feeling inside of my stomach. Gosh, I hope he likes me back. I really want us to be boyfriends. It would make me so happy to finally be with the one I love, the one I desire, the one I need. Before I know it, I'm at the tent. I ask Blue if I could talk to him alone. He comes out of the tent, and he follows me to an area away from the camp, but with it still in sight. I open my mouth, but no words come out…

**Josh's P.O.V.**

I walk towards the tent of one of the ones who was there for me from the beginning of this mess, Vio. I don't know what he thinks of me. I don't know what anyone thinks of me besides Red. I really hope the rest of them still accept me. There's one person who I need to be accepting though. I need Vio to accept me. I can live if anyone else didn't accept, but if Vio didn't, I think I would die of sadness. Before I even realized it, I was scratching the screen door to let them know someone was outside. Green opened up, and he didn't seem acting differently at all. I asked to speak to Vio, and Green left so I can talk to him. I sat down next to Vio, who was reading his book. I breathe for a second, to think about what I'm going to say. I open my mouth, but no words come out…

**Green's P.O.V.**

I walk over to see if Shadow is up yet. I see Blue and Red in the distance, so I'll go into Shadow's tent. Wow, a lot of things happened yesterday. I was so worried about Josh, and now, I'm not. His news surprised me, but he's still my friend. I care about him. I don't think of him differently at all. In fact, I admire him for having the bravery to say everything, and to say it calmly nonetheless! Before I know it, I'm already at Shadow's tent. I walk because Blue never closed it. I sit down and we talk about what's been going on during the adventure. We both feel the same way about Josh's news. We both think of him exactly the same. Even Shadow thought that Josh was brave for doing that. Now that I know this, I realize I need to tell Shadow something. I open my mouth, but no words come out…


	5. It's All Out the Window

**Red's P.O.V.**

I open my mouth, but no words come out…

**Josh's P.O.V.**

I open my mouth, but no words come out…

**Green's P.O.V.**

I open my mouth, but no words come out…

Chapter 5: It's All Out the Window

**Red's P.O.V.**

I close my mouth and then open it a few seconds later. It's time now.

"Umm, Blue? Can I tell you a secret?" I hope he's alright with it.

"Of course. Josh told everyone a secret last night, so why do you think you can't tell me?" Blue responded, while smiling a little.

"Haha, yeah. So, ummm…yeah. I'm also gay." I fear-smiled when I said that.

"Okay." He said, with no emotion at all.

"So you're alright with it?" I asked, happily.

"Of course I am. You're my best friend." He said, with a smile.

"Yay! And, there's something else…" I said, nervously.

"Yeah? What is it?" He said, sounding hopeful.

"I umm, I…" I paused.

"You're what?" He said, genuinely curious to know what Red is going to say.

"I'm in love with you." I said, starting to cry.

"Hey, what are you crying?" He asked, concerned.

"Because you hate me and you never wanna talk to me again because you think I'm some sort of-" He cut me off with a small, short, but passionate kiss.

"You're wrong, because I love you too." He said. He kissed me again. We hugged, and I knew this was the greatest moment of my life. We kissed once more, and headed back to camp, hand in hand. When we got back, there was no one outside. We headed back to mine and Josh's tent. We sat down, kissed again, and began talking about everything. We talked about when our feelings started, how the adventure was, our new group member, his news, and how excited we were to be finally together. I told Blue that I loved him. He told me that he loved me. We are finally able to be together. I don't think I could by any happier than I am now.

**Josh's P.O.V**

"Vio?" That's all I say? Gosh, I'm so stupid!

"Hmm?" He responds, still focused on his book. He must hate me…

"D-do you st-still l-like m-me as a friend?" I asked, stuttering and fearing for the inevitable.

"What do you think?" He asked, with no emotion in his face or eyes as he still read. That was a bullet to my already fragile heart.

"I think not…" I said, already building tears. I get up and turn to leave quickly but he grabs my sleeve and pulls me back down.

"Why would you think a ridiculous think like that? I can't fathom what I did to make you believe that. Of course you're still my friend. You're one of my best friends." He says and leans of my shoulder. I could feel wetness of my shoulder and I see that he is crying, presumably from what I thought.

"Don't cry. Please, Vio. Don't cry. I always think negative. It's not your fault. Please…" I hold him tight, to never let him go. I can't let him go. He means too much. I can't even let him cry. I just don't know what to do. I have such a nice, thoughtful, selfless guy crying on my shoulder, and I can't even say anything. What's wrong with me?

"Vio, look at me." I say, with kindness and care in my voice. He looks up, and he smiles.

"Tell me what you see." I say.

"I see a boy, a nice boy. A boy who I wanted to come along with us on our journey. A boy who quickly became my friend. And became my best friend even quicker. A boy who I saw sad, and it killed me inside. A boy who I wanted to help since the beginning. A boy who had a big secret. A boy who I admire for having the bravery to announce that in front of everyone. A boy who I envy for that type of courage. And most importantly, a boy who stole my heart and is the one I love." He says, smile disappearing and about to start crying again. I was not expecting him to say that. I can't believe he feels the same way! Here I am, with the boy I love. Here he is, crying on my shoulder and I'm not even saying anything. I really have to question why I'm like this.

"Vio, look up again." I saw, with care and compassion. He looks up, and his eyes show that he's scared. I ignore that and make the bravest move I ever made. I bend down, to gently capture his lips in a kiss. A kiss that shows how I feel. A kiss that shows that I love him to and that we are finally together. A kiss that starts our happiness together. I pull apart gently, looking straight into his eyes. I cup his cheek, my thumb rubbing gently against it.

"Y-you feel the same way?" Vio asked, too surprised.

"If I didn't, would I have just kissed you? Of course I feel the same way, Vio. I've loved you since the first time I saw you." I saw, still rubbing his cheek. His eyes shine with happiness and love. This is it. This when I realize it. This is when I realize that I am complete. I realize that I am here, with my love, and just being together with someone never felt this right. I am complete.

**Green's P.O.V.**

"So, Shadow. Since you feel the same way, I need to tell you something. Alright?" I asked, sounding confident.

"Sure, go ahead." He says, looking like he's trying to read my mind. I don't think he can do that, even if he is a shadow.

"Well, I'm gay too." I say, with my fists at my sides, feeling confident. I look at him, and he smiles. A big weight was pulled off my chest.

"Cool. I am too. It's no big deal. Like Josh said, he is happy with being gay. It's just the memories that hurt him. I wish he didn't have to go through them alone." Shadow said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I pull him into a hug, and then stand on my knees to stretch. We both get out of the tent, and we walk to the other tents, which were both left unzipped. We saw Red and Blue sitting close together, talking softly and smiling. We also saw Josh and Vio, cuddling and reading Vio's book. We both smiled at these sights, and were happy for the others. Before we knew it, it was already nightfall. Nobody bothered to leave their companions, so we went to bed, preparing for a lot of travelling because we missed a day. I just hope I can tell Shadow how I feel before it drives me insane. And with that thought, we both lie down and begin to sleep.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

In the middle of the night, dark clouds appeared all throughout Hyrule. A cold, evil wind crossed the land. The animals shrieked and howled, and babies cried in their houses. When the group awoke, they felt the changes immediately.

"What's happening!" All six shouted at the same time. They realized that they had to do something about this…


	6. The Goddesses' Decision

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

In the middle of the night, dark clouds appeared all throughout Hyrule. A cold, evil wind crossed the land. The animals shrieked and howled, and babies cried in their houses. When the group awoke, they felt the changes immediately.

"What's happening!" All six shouted at the same time. They realized that they had to do something about this…

Chapter 6: The Goddesses' Decision

The six teenagers stepped out of their tents to find something odd happening. They found that all five of the Four Swords were glowing in sync. The six teens had looks of amazement, yet confusion on their faces.

"Why are all of the Four Swords glowing?" Red asked, amazed at the beautiful sight of the swords.

"It must be a message." Vio said. The others looked at him. "It must be a message to go to the Four Sword Sanctuary." Vio said, with a serious look.

"Well whatever it is, I am NOT reforming back into Link." Blue said, with a look of fear.

"Don't worry, I won't either. I still think we should go, though." Vio said, reassuring Blue.

"Alright. We'll go. We have to hurry, something very bad is happening, just look at the clouds." Green said.

"Okay, let's go!" Josh said. The six teens began running, and it wasn't long until they were at the sanctuary. They hadn't realized how close they were until they made it. When they got there, they saw six pedestals for six swords, yet all but one of them was empty. There was still another sword in the last pedestal.

"What does this mean?" Vio asked, with pure confusion and worry in his voice.

"You mean you don't know?" All five of the others asked at the same time.

"N-No. I have no idea what this means." Vio said, his eyes downcast. Josh walked up to him and put his arms around Vio's shoulders.

"It's okay, Vio. You can't know everything. The important thing is that we're all still together." Josh said, with care and love in his voice.

"I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT THIS MEANS!" A mysterious voice said. The fix heroes drew their swords and Josh went behind Vio and Red.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Blue yelled to the sky. A blue mist swirled around the six teens, and their worries went away.

"It is I, Nayru. It is me, the Goddess of Wisdom. Let me explain it all. A dark force is now upon Hyrule. There are two new villains, two not seen anywhere else on this planet. We don't know their weaknesses, so we called upon the five heroes of the Four Sword, the ones who bested Ganon and Gufuu. We called upon you so you could help us defeat them. They go by the names of Shaun and Jess. They have infected all temples of Hyrule once again. It is up to all of you to find and defeat Shaun and Jess." Nayru explained.

"But what does the sixth sword mean?" Vio asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Ahh, yes. The other goddesses, Din and Farore, and I decided that the power of the five of you are not enough, even with you all at your peak. We decided that there should be another hero of the Four Sword. We decided that the hero should be none other than you, Joshua." Nayru stated.

"What? Me?" Josh asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes, Joshua. You have befriended the heroes in a way that no one else did before. They see you as family. Do you accept the honor of being a hero?" Nayru asked.

"Yes, of course." Josh said, smiling.

"Good, but be warned. When you pull the sword, you are another one of the heroes. You will be another part of Link. If all six swords are united in the pedestals, you will also rejoin into Link. When you pull the sword, you won't look any different, you won't think any different, and you won't feel any different. You will, however, have Link's knowledge on sword handing and your emotions will be a mix of all five of the others. Now that you know this, do you still accept?" Nayru asked.

"Yes. Of course I will. This is a great honor. I will accept your offer of becoming a hero." Josh said, walking towards the sword.

"Good. I have last piece of information to share with all of you. For you to get some equipment to help you on your adventure, head to the village of Kakariko. Find a villager by the name of Sharon. I have already visited her, and she has agreed to help. Explain who you are. Now, I must bid you six a goodbye." Nayru said, blue mist swirled around them once again.

"I can't believe I'm chosen to be a hero. I don't know if I can handle it." Josh said, breathing really fast and panicking. Vio quickly walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's going to be alright. We're all here for you. We will all protect each other. You are not alone in this. We are all heroes, and we are family. Right?" Vio shouted the last part.

"Yes!" The other heroes shouted.

"Okay. I'm going to pull the sword." Josh walked over to the pedestal with the still glowing sword. He put his hand on the handle and looked back at the others. His eyes only showed fear and worry with a single tear. He pulled the sword, and a blue aura surrounded him for a moment. It went away, and he immediately felt relieved. He didn't feel any different, except that he felt excited, happy, and energetic. The others ran toward him and hugged him. He raised his sword up, and so did the others. All six of the sword tips touched, and they all shouted.

"We are together! We are heroes, and we vow to save and protect this land of Hyrule!" They lowered their swords, and then they ran for some time. They ran towards the direction of Kakariko. About halfway there, they set up camp once again. The tent mates were the same as the previous night**.**

**To Red and Blue:**

"Blue? I'm glad that I have you. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It's good to know that you'll always have my back, because I'll always have yours. It's even better to know that you love me the same way I love you." Red said, cuddling with Blue.

"Red, I could say the same to you and tons more. I've never been happier than I am this past week with Josh being in our group. Yesterday made me a thousand times happier because you love me back. I can't imagine being without you, Red. When I try, it kills me inside. I love you, Red." Blue said, kissing Red on the cheek.

"I love you too, Blue." Red said, kissing Blue on the lips. They hugged, and fell asleep hugging.

**To Vio and Josh:**

"Oh, Vio. I can't believe they decided I should be the hero. I can't do this. I'm not good enough." Josh said, crying on Vio's shoulder.

"Yes, you are. They chose you for a reason. Would the creators of Hyrule really choose someone who wasn't ready? Besides, I believe in you. I know you're ready, Josh. We all believe in you. Like Nayru said, you're one of us. You've been one of us since you joined our group. We all care about you, and we all believe in you. We all have your back. We won't let anything happen to you.

"Thank you, Vio. I love you so much." Josh then kissed Vio on the cheek.

"I love you too, Josh. We should get to sleep. We have to find this 'Sharon' tomorrow." Vio said and kissed Josh on the lips. They hugged, and fell asleep hugging.

**To Green and Shadow:**

"We have a big day tomorrow. We have to find this 'Sharon' chick tomorrow, and we probably have to start fighting monsters again. You know, that's really not fair. I was just getting used to relaxing and exploring the world, but we have to fight again when we get a new group member." Shadow said, obviously upset.

"You know it's not his fault. Nayru even said that these villains were never seen before and that Josh is the new hero and will help us." Green countered.

"I know. I didn't mean that it was his fault. I meant that we have to fight when something good happens to us. He's a cool guy. I just wish he didn't have to fight. Yes, he knows how to handle a sword, but he never fought before. I don't want something bad to happen to him. I care about him, he's been one of us since the first day he joined us. I am glad that he has five friends to help him when he gets into trouble." Shadow explained.

"Yeah, I get your point. I'm glad the he also has a, let's say, a very special someone to talk to, if you know what I mean." Green said, smirking.

"Yeah, so does Red. And Red, he's seemed a lot happier today than he did in the past two years, even in this new grim situation. I guess that he's been upset that he didn't know if Blue liked him back. Well, at least their happy, and that's all that matters." Shadow said, getting ready for bed.

"Plus, they're a cute couple. Josh and Vio are cute too. I am relieved that they are all happy and that they have each other." Green said, also getting ready for bed.

"Yeah…" Shadow said, looking at the ground. 'If only he knew I would be happy with him.' Shadow thought, getting into his sleeping bad. Green looked at him. 'I wonder what he's thinking about. Gosh, I wish he knew what I felt about him. This is driving me mad.' Green though, getting into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." They both said at the same time. They both closed their eyes, and drifted off to a relatively peaceful sleep.

**To Environment:**

Meanwhile, Hyrule started to get dark. It was barely noticeable, but it was prevalent. The chill of the winds got colder, and the animals shrieked more. The heroes are in store for a long and difficult adventure…


	7. Friend Trouble

**To Environment:**

Meanwhile, Hyrule started to get dark. It was barely noticeable, but it was prevalent. The chill of the winds got colder, and the animals shrieked more. The heroes are in store for a long and difficult adventure…

**Chapter 7: Friend Trouble**

The now six heroes woke up cold. By the time they started travelling, all six of them were shivering. Luckily, Red had his Fire Rod handy. He used it as a mobile campfire, and it kept the heroes warm. The heroes don't know who these villains are, or where they came from. Even the goddesses don't know where they came from. How are they supposed to defeat them? They don't even know what they want. The heroes lost most of their equipment after the defeat of all the remaining monsters after the whole Ganon and Gufuu fiasco. The only equipment that remained was Red's Fire and Ice Rods, Blue's hammer, and the two bottles belonging to Vio and Green. Shadow never had any equipment because he was able to make his own bombs. Nayru had said that a girl named Sharon would be able to give them equipment for this journey. Plus, all of the temples of Hyrule that the Hero of Time once saved were infested once again with monsters and new puzzles.

"How do you guys suppose we'll find this Sharon chick anyway? We talked to everyone in Kakariko last time we were there. We even talked to all of the kids." Blue asked, annoyed.

"Maybe she moved into the village after we last visited." Green suggested.

"That's possible. I'm sure Anju could tell us when we see her again." Vio said.

"I hope everyone in the village is doing alright, and I'm sure we'll find Sharon with no problem." Red said, optimistically.

"I'm not so sure. We don't even know anything about this Sharon person yet. What if she can't help us after all? Stuff like that happened to us a lot on our last adventure." Shadow said, thinking.

"What do you think, Josh?" Green asked turning to Josh, who was wide-eyed.

"Guys, wait! Josh, what's wrong?" Green asked, worried.

"I need to tell you all something." Josh said, looking at everyone, and then at Vio's shadow. "A year ago, my parents moved to where they live now. I used to live in Kakariko. Because of that, I'm sure you guys know my former best friend. When you guys last visited here, my family was on vacation, so we didn't ever meet then. I don't want to face him again. I just can't." Josh admitted, looking down at his feet.

"Who was your former best friend?" Blue asked, starting to get angry at the thought his friend being bullied.

"It was Robert." Josh said, emotionless.

"What?" The five Links asked in shock.

"But he was always so nice to us!" Red said, completely surprised that Robert was so mean.

"Robert did kind of have an attitude towards me. It's probably because of my violet tunic." Vio said, thinking about the stereotype.

"Now that I think about it, he seemed to be nice to me the most. It's probably because of the tough exterior." Blue said, even angrier knowing that Robert was even a little mean at Vio. Even though Blue and Vio fight a lot, they still care about each other like best friends.

"He sometimes pushed me aside like I was nobody." Shadow said, still only Vio's shadow because of the light.

"I can't believe him! I thought he was a friend. But he's just-he's just a big BULLY!" Red said, realizing that the group wasn't lying.

"So that's why I want to see him alone. I will visit him to let him know what I think of him now. I've gained courage. I want to you all come with me, though so after we're done, you guys could talk to him. None of you have to, but I think it would be nice to show him that being gay isn't a bad thing at all. Because none of you hate me, so it gives me hope. Josh said, feeling brave.

"I'll go. Nobody hurts my friend without getting a piece of me, even if they only get a piece of my voice. You can count me in." Blue said, standing up for his newest friend.

"Of course I'll go. I'll always go, for anyone in this group." Vio said, letting everyone know that he'll help them, and not just his boyfriend.

"I'll go too. He deserves to be taught a lesson, but words will make a difference too." Green said, standing up for Josh also.

"I'll go. If it means helping a friend, I'll do it." Red said, it his most confident voice.

"Thank you. All of you, I thank you. But that's not our main concern right now. I know where Sharon is. She moved into the village after we came back from vacation, but I don't know her all that well. She's nice. Even though Nayru told us to visit and trust her, she is not an old wise woman. She is only a sixteen year old teenager, so you don't need to be too formal around her. So now, I think we should hurry up to Kakariko and then talk to Robert." Josh said. They walk the rest of the way to Kakariko, and they go to the old House of Skulltula.

"Sharon lives in this old abandoned house? From what I remember, it was a dump." Blue said, being his irritated self.

"Yes, and we need to get our equipment. Follow me." Josh said, assertively. They walk up the steps at the side of the house and knock on the door. A girl of about sixteen opens the door and looks at the heroes.

"Yes?" She says, knowing full well who these six are. After all, Nayru told her about Josh, and they met before.

"Sharon? It's me, Josh. How have you been?" Josh says, making conversation before getting the equipment.

"Oh! Hi, Josh! I've been well. The kids in the village miss you. I'm sure they'll be glad you're visiting for a while.

"Uh, well, you see…Nayru, the goddess, informed us that you would have equipment for us to defeat Shaun and Jess. Do you have the equipment, Sharon?" Josh asked, a little bit nervously.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I have it. Here." She hands Josh a bag full of equipment. "Now, if you will, please leave my residence. I have business to attend you. Bye." And with that, she slams the door without being thanked. The heroes decide to visit Anju, so they walk over to her. They make basic small talk, and then they decide to visit the shop in the village to buy some supplies. The heroes walk to the Bazaar, when someone calls out a name.

"Josh? Is that you?" A mysterious person said. The heroes turn to see none other than Josh's former best friend, Robert. "Oh! I see you have met the five heroes. Did you tell them they disgusting secret of yours? You probably didn't. You coward." Robert says, smirking at Josh.

"Well, this isn't how I expected things to happen, but I guess it's happening now." Josh said to himself. "Hey, Robert!" Josh called.

"What?" Robert asked, still smirking.

"I…" Josh starts, but then stops…


	8. The Gauntlet Challenge

"Josh? Is that you?" A mysterious person said. The heroes turn to see none other than Josh's former best friend, Robert. "Oh! I see you have met the five heroes. Did you tell them they disgusting secret of yours? You probably didn't. You coward." Robert says, smirking at Josh.

"Well, this isn't how I expected things to happen, but I guess it's happening now." Josh said to himself. "Hey, Robert!" Josh called.

"What?" Robert asked, still smirking.

"I…" Josh starts, but then stops…

**Chapter 8: The Gauntlet Challenge**

Josh starts talking again. "Yes, I did tell them. In fact, Vio is my boyfriend. We love each other. Blue and Red love each other. And we are all best friends. We're way better than you'll ever be." Josh turns, and Robert starts speaking.

"Whatever. You fags can just go to hell." Robert says, getting mad.

"At least we all can find love. Nobody, guy or girl, will ever love you." Vio says.

And with that, the heroes leave Kakariko Village and head to the Kokiri Forest. Once at the Forest, they climb the vines and enter the Lost Woods. Over time, the path through the woods had not changed. But the enemies have changed. There were Skulltulas, skullwalltulas, mad scrubs, and Poes everywhere. They weren't any challenge for the heroes, however. They got through the Lost Woods and made it to the Sacred Forest Meadow. This place had also changed. There were no enemies at all, just complete silence. In no time, the heroes made it to the entrance of the Forest Temple. Suddenly, Green's sword started glowing.

"I guess this means that this temple is my job."

"Good luck Green!" Everyone says. Shadow, suddenly, steps up to Green and pulls him aside to talk.

"Please stay safe Green. Here, I caught you a fairy last night in this bottle. Take it. And take this." Shadow says and gives Green a soft kiss. "I love you, Green. Come back here to me." Shadow says.

"I love you too, Shadow. I promise, I'll come back for you. I'll come back for all of you." Green says and uses the Hookshot to enter the Temple.

The temples have severely changed. There is no longer a dungeon. It is simply a gauntlet series of rooms with enemies, with 20 rooms of enemies. The final room, the 21st room, is the boss. The bosses stay the same, but take more hits.

Room 1: A simple keese. Green targets on and uses the Hookshot to kill it instantly.

Room 2: Two blue bubbles. Green uses his shield to put out the flames, then uses his sword to defeat them.

Room 3: A stalfos. Green dodges almost every hit, but does take some minor damage. Luckily, the stalfos gives a heart after it's defeated.

Room 4: Two wolfos. Green waits until they turn and then uses the jump slash and defeats them effortlessly. A treasure chest appears. Green opens it and uncovers the Goddesses' Bow. Green's Fairy Bow suddenly disappears.

Room 5: Joelle, one of the Poe sisters. Green uses the Goddesses' Bow to hit Joelle after stunning her with the Hookshot. He continues this and defeats her quickly.

Room 6: A Floormaster. Green attacks it, and it separates into three smaller ones. Green defeats them effortlessly.

Room 7: A large Deku Baba. Green defends himself with his shield, and then attacks it and defeats it.

Room 8: Two stalfos. Green takes some damage, but no hearts were given after this fight unfortunately.

Room 9: Two green bubbles. Green watches as the both go in opposite directions around the perimeter of the room. He notices that their flames go out every 5 seconds. So, when their flames are out, he attacks and defeats them effortlessly.

Room 10: Beth, one of the Poe sisters. Green uses the Goddesses' Bow to hit Beth after stunning her with the Hookshot. He continues this and defeats her quickly. A small chest appears and a recovery heart is given.

Room 11: A room with an indentation in the ground of almost the entire room filled with water. There were five octoroks, and Green deflected their Deku Nuts at them and defeated them effortlessly.

Room 12: Five wolfos. Green takes a considerable amount of damage, and no hearts are given.

Room 13: A single ReDead. Green gets paralyzed for a short time, but does not get attacked by the ReDead. Green defeats it effortlessly, and it gives 2 hearts.

Room 14: Ten keese and a wolfos. Green takes a small amount of damage, but a total of five hearts were given.

Room 15: Amy, one of the Poe sisters. Green uses the Goddesses' Bow to hit Amy after stunning her with the Hookshot. He continues this and defeats her quickly. A small chest appears and a recovery heart is given.

Room 16: Three stalfos. Green takes a great deal of damage, and a single heart is given.

Room 17: Ten wolfos and a single keese. Green defeats them without taking too much damage, and three hearts are given.

Room 18: Three ReDeads. Somehow, Green still wasn't able to be attacked by any of them. Two hearts were given.

Room 19: Five Stalfos. Green sustained substantial damage. One heart was given.

Room 20: Meg, one of the Poe sisters. Green uses his Hookshot on the Meg clone that moves last. Green does this several more times, and two hearts are given.

Room 21: The Boss, Phantom Ganon. Green has exactly half of his energy remaining, and he still has his fairy that Shadow gave him. Green uses the Goddesses' Bow to hit the real Phantom Ganon with the horse in the paintings. After the horse is defeated, Green is able to deflect the energy blasts without getting hit. Phantom Ganon is defeated, and Green picks up a Heart Container. Because he and the other heroes (including Josh) are as one, all of their health is increased. Suddenly, a bolt of light goes through the temple and into the sky, and the sky becomes a little less dark. Green exits the temple using the warp the appeared after Phantom Ganon was defeated.

The five heroes looked at Green as he floated down from the warp. Shadow ran to him and gave him a huge hug and gave him a small, but meaningful kiss. Green explained the gauntlet system and explained the heart container system. The other five heroes looked on in wonderment and they all agreed that it's a good thing that there aren't any puzzles.

"Where do we go next?" Blue asked, mostly to Vio.

"We now go to Death Mountain and the Fire Temple." Vio said. They all started running. They made it back to Kakariko and went to Death Mountain Trail. About halfway up the trail, the six heroes set up camp. It was finally done. All heroes admitted their love to the ones they love and all were happy. All that remains are the temples and the confrontation between Shaun and Jess.

The heroes kissed their respective lover, and they all fell asleep hugging their loved ones.


	9. Red's Challenge and Towards the Lake

"Where do we go next?" Blue asked, mostly to Vio.

"We now go to Death Mountain and the Fire Temple." Vio said. They all started running. They made it back to Kakariko and went to Death Mountain Trail. About halfway up the trail, the six heroes set up camp. It was finally done. All heroes admitted their love to the ones they love and all were happy. All that remains are the temples and the confrontation between Shaun and Jess.

The heroes kissed their respective lover, and they all fell asleep hugging their loved ones.

**Chapter 9: Red's **Brave Challenge, Date Plans, and Towards Lake Hylia****

In the morning, the six heroes finished their hike up through Death Mountain Trail. Over time, a new path was built to get inside Death Mountain Crater without needing to climb any wall. At the entrance to the Crater, though, the six heroes visited the Great Fairy of Magic dwelling next to the mountain. They each got a magic sword spin. The Great Fairy also made it so Shadow can be out in the light now.

In Death Mountain Crater, everything is pretty much the same, except that the original bridge has been replaced by a strong, wooden bridge. Also, there is no more need for a Goron Tunic. The temperature is, for some reason, a lot lower now. When they get near the temple, Red's sword starts glowing.

"I-I don't know if I-I could d-do it…" Red says, almost crying.

"Listen to me." Blue says to Red. "You can do it. You're one of us. We believe in you. I believe in you. I love you, Red." Blue gives him a kiss, and Red gets a brave look on his face.

"Here's the fairy that Shadow caught before." Green says and hands him the bottle.

"And here's my hammer." Blue gives him the hammer, which is hard because he never leaves his hammer. "And don't forget about your Fire and Ice Rods." Blue says. Red nods and then heads towards the ladder in front of the temple.

Red climbs down the ladder and enters the temple. Like all temples, it is now a gauntlet.

Room 1: A single keese. Red targets on to it with the Hookshot and defeats it effortlessly.

Room 2: A single fire keese. Red targets on to it with the Hookshot and defeats it effortlessly.

Room 3: A single like-like. Red stuns it with the Hookshot, and then defeats it effortlessly.

Room 4: Five floor tiles. Red holds up his shield, and they defeat themselves.

Room 5: A flare dancer. Red targets the head with the Hookshot, and quickly hits it with his sword. He repeats this process several times until it's defeated.

Room 6: Three torch slugs. Red hits each of them twice and defeats them effortlessly.

Room 7: Three like-likes. Red uses the Hookshot to stun them, and defeats them effortlessly.

Room 8: A seemingly empty room. Red tries to open the door, and barely manages to dodge it when it tries to fall on him. He sighs in relief that he dodged it and uses a bomb to destroy it. The real door is now shown.

Room 9: Three torch slugs and a like-like. Red stuns the like-like and then quickly defeats the Torch slugs. The like-like's stun wears off, and Red barely dodges it. He re-stuns it and quickly defeats it.

Room 10: A flare dancer. Red targets the head with the Hookshot, and quickly hits it with his sword. He repeats this process several times until it's defeated.

Room 11: Twenty keese. Red takes his first damage from the temple, and the hearts left over from the battle completely heal him.

Room 12: Twenty fire keese. Red uses his Hookshot to defeat some of them. He uses his shield to put out the rest of the flames, making them regular keese. He uses his Hookshot to defeat the rest, but not before taking some damage. Unfortunately, no hearts were given this time.

Room 13: A room with a boulder rolling around the perimeter. There is a single heart in the middle of the room. Red grabs it and simply heads into the next room.

Room 14: A Stalfos. Red takes some damage, and a single heart is given after the battle.

Room 15: A flare dancer. Red targets the head with the Hookshot, and quickly hits it with his sword. He repeats this process several times until it's defeated. A single heart is given.

Room 16: Three Lizalfos. Red takes some damage, but manages to defeat them relatively unharmed.

Room 17: A single like-like. Red stuns it and defeats it. He heads through the door, but manages to dodge it from falling on him again. He uses a bomb to defeat it. A single heart appears.

Room 18: Five torch slugs. Red easily defeats them. He heads through the door to be completely scared about this enemy.

Room 19: A single iron knuckle. Red is in disbelief about this one. He's about to cry when he remembers he has the Ice Rod and the Hammer. Red freezes the Iron Knuckle and then smashes it with the Hammer. It is defeated instantly. Red feels really proud of himself and continues on with major hope. He collects the 5 hears left behind, and he now has full health.

Room 20: A flare dancer. Red targets the head with the Hookshot, and quickly hits it with his sword. He repeats this process several times until it's defeated. He prepares himself for the boss.

Room2 1: The boss, Volvagia. Red immediately shoots an arrow at it from the Goddesses' Bow to get a first hit. Volvagia sinks into one of the lava pits, and Red hits Volvagia with the Hammer when its head comes out of a different lava pit. Red does this several more times to defeat the boss. As the fight goes on, Red manages to dodge all of the falling rocks. Soon, Volvagia is defeated and Red picks up a Heart Container. Suddenly, a bolt of light goes through the temple and into the sky, and the sky becomes a little less dark. Red exits the temple using the warp that appeared after Volvagia was defeated.

The five heroes looked at Red as he floated down from the warp. Blue ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so happy you're alright. I love you, Red." Blue says, kissing Red.

"I love you too. Here's your Hammer. Thanks for giving it to me. I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Iron Knuckle or the dragon without it." Red says, still amazed of how well he did.

"There was an Iron Knuckle?" All the other heroes asked at the same time. "And a dragon?" They asked at the same time again.

"Yup. It wasn't that hard though. I froze the Irun Knuckle then smashed it. Then I just smashed the dragon's head." Red said like it was nothing.

"Wow." They all said at the same time once again.

"But anyway, where do we go now?" Red asked to Vio.

"To Lake Hylia for the Water Temple. But first, we need to go to Zora'a Fountain so we could visit a Great Fairy." Vio explains.

"Well, let's go!" They all say. They chose to walk because it is still somewhat hot inside Death Mountain, so they're pretty tired. As they're walking, Josh walks up to Red.

"Hey, Red. I knew you could do it. I know I wouldn't have been able to." Josh says, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah you could have. You're a hero. You could have done it." Red says, making Josh feel confident in himself when the time comes.

"Thank you Red." Josh says. He gives Red a hug and then goes back to Vio. Blue goes back to Red.

"You did great, Red. There's three more temples left. Then we can have our first real date." Blue says to Red, blushing.

"Aww! That's so cute, Blue. I would love that." Red says, giving Blue a kiss. Blue returns the kiss and they smile at each other when they pull apart.

**To Vio and Josh**

"You know, Vio, when we're done with this, I wanna take you out on a date." Josh says with a huge blush.

"Really! That would be amazing!" Vio says, looking very hopeful.

"Yeah. I love you, and I want to show you by taking you out wherever you want so we can be together." Josh says, still nervous.

"I love you too. I would love it if you took me on a date." Vio says, kissing Josh.

**To Green and Shadow**

"You know, Shadow, only three more temples until our first date." Green says, blushing.

"How'd you know I was planning one?" Shadow says, a little upset that his surprise was ruined.

"I didn't. I just want to take you on one." Green says, giving Shadow a kiss.

"Oh. Well, I'd love that." Shadow says, giving Green a kiss this time. Green returns the kiss passionately.

**To Group**

They finally reach Zora's River, and it's not much different. There are no more enemies, and the waterfall is weak enough they can just go into Zora's Domain. They find that the Domain is completely deserted, and discover that they are all in Lake Hylia. They head out towards the Fountain. They go to the Great Fairy's Fountain and get the Magic Spell called Farore's Wind. They head out and go across Hyrule Field to get to Lake Hylia.

What they see is something that they wouldn't have expected…


	10. Blue's Different Encounter

**To Group**

They finally reach Zora's River, and it's not much different. There are no more enemies, and the waterfall is weak enough they can just go into Zora's Domain. They find that the Domain is completely deserted, and discover that they are all in Lake Hylia. They head out towards the Fountain. They go to the Great Fairy's Fountain and get the Magic Spell called Farore's Wind. They head out and go across Hyrule Field to get to Lake Hylia.

What they see is something that they wouldn't have expected…

**Chapter 10: Blue's Different Encounter**

Lake Hylia is a complete disaster. There are Peahats, Lizalfos, Dinolfos, Keese, ReDeads, and the Zoras are living in constant fear. The water level is very low, so they can just walk into the Water Temple. When they get near, Blue's sword starts glowing.

"I think I see a pattern developing here…" Blue says, thinking.

"Here, Blue. Take the fairy. Also, take my two rods." Red gives Blue the items.

"I love you." They say to each other at the same time. They give each other a kiss, and then Blue immediately enters the temple. This one's slightly different. There were only eleven rooms, with the last being the boss. Instead of a gauntlet challenge, it was a mini-puzzle gauntlet.

Room 1: Find the camouflaged switch. He found it in the top-right corner of the room. He hit it with the Hookshot. A chest appeared. The Hookshot disappeared and the Longshot was obtained.

Room 2: A simple block puzzle. Blue pulled the block from the wall and then pushed the other side onto the switch into the center of the room. A chest appears. Blue opened it to get a single Deku Stick. Blue makes sure to conserve this.

Room 3: A press-the-right-switch room. Blue looks at them all closely and finds the one that has a slightly different base. He strikes it and the door to the next room opens.

Room 4: A torch puzzle. A lit torch is in the middle of the room. Blue uses the Deku Stick to light the other torches on all corners of the room. He puts the stick away before it burns out. A chest appears. Blue opens it and discovers the magic spell, Nayru's Love.

Room 5: An Iron-Knuckle. Blue casts Nayru's Love and uses the hammer to defeat the Iron-Knuckle. He collects the magic left behind and his magic meter is refilled. Another chest appears, and Blue opens it and discovers the Iron Boots.

Room 6: A room with and underwater portion. Blue equips the Iron Boots and hits the switch underwater. He proceeds to the next room.

Room 7: A hit-the-switch-in-the-right-order puzzle. He examined all closely and discovered the Roman Numerals in very, very small print. He hit them in the correct order and proceeded.

Room 8: A hit-the-switch-with-a-given-condition task. There was a torch in the middle of the room and an eye-switch in the upper middle of the wall opposite to where Blue entered the room. He angled the arrow and shot it and opened the door.

Room 9: A seemingly-empty room. The door is locked. Blue finds a very, very tiny key and it unlocks the door.

Room 10: An Iron-Knuckle. Blue casts Nayru's Love and uses the hammer to defeat the Iron-Knuckle. He collects the magic left behind and his magic meter is refilled. Another chest appears. He opens it and discovers the last magic spell, Din's Fire. Blue gets ready for the Boss.

Room 11: The boss, Morpha. Blue Longshots onto the nucleus and attacks it with his sword. He repeatedly dodges Morpha's wave attacks and is able to repeat the process without getting hurt. Soon, Morpha is defeated and Blue picks up a Heart Container. Suddenly, a bolt of light goes through the temple and into the sky, and the sky becomes a little less dark. Blue exits the temple using the warp that appeared after Morpha was defeated.

The five heroes looked at Blue as he floated down from the warp. Red ran to him and gave him a huge hug. They kissed, and a huge sound was made. All six heroes looked and all monsters in Lake Hylia suddenly disappeared and the water level was restored. The Zoras happily swam.

"Now where do we go?" Green asked hand-in-hand with Shadow.

"Back to Kakariko Village. Unfortunately, the Shadow Temple is in the Graveyard." Vio said, holding hands with Josh.

So, they all went back to Kakariko Village. They didn't run into Robert again, and they used the Longshot to get up to the temple's entrance.

To enter they had to solve a small puzzle…


	11. Vio's Walk Among the Forgotten

So, they all went back to Kakariko Village. They didn't run into Robert again, and they used the Longshot to get up to the temple's entrance.

To enter they had to solve a small puzzle…

**Chapter 11: Vio's Walk Among the Forgotten**

Vio examined the small inscription written just above the temple's entrance.

_To gain entrance to the once was land of the dead but now the land of the forgotten memories, use the three gifts._

"Three gifts? What does that mean?" Josh asked, confused.

"Maybe they're the goddesses' spells." Green said, thinking out loud.

"That's it!" Vio said. "That's got to be it!"

"It sounds right." Shadow said. "Nice job, Green." Shadow said and gave him a hug.

The group cast the spells at the same time. Instead of doing that they normally did, they just glowed and temple door slowly rose. Vio's sword then started glowing.

"It's my job." Vio said, looking worried. He was worried because of the "land of forgotten memories" scripture written in.

"I believe in you, Vio. Stay strong." Josh said and gave Vio a kiss.

"Right." Was the last word he said before walking into the very place that was once the home of the spirit of Hyrule's bloody war.

Room 1: A single pot in the middle of the room. Vio starts to walk up to it and it flies at him. He uses his shield to break it, and he picks up the magic. A chest appears. He opens it and obtains the Lens of Truth.

Room 2: Vio hears a weird sound but doesn't see anything. He uses the Lens of Truth and sees a giant spinning blade-wielding statue. Vio runs when it is safe and continues.

Room 3: A single keese. Vio defeats it with the Longshot and continues.

Room 4: A single Like-Like. Vio stuns it with his Longshot and defeats it effortlessly. A chest appears and Vio discovers the Hover Boots.

Room 5: A Dead-Hand. Vio runs up to an infinite hand and hits it. The Dead-Hand actually appears, and Vio hits it hen its head comes down. He does this several times until it is defeated. He collects the magic.

Room 6: A Beamos in the center of the room. Vio dodges its beams and continues on.

Room 7: A stalfos. Vio attacks with when safe and dodges all of the attacks. He replenishes all of his magic and continues on.

Room 8: A Gibdo. Vio hits it repeatedly, never missing, and defeats it without getting damged.

Room 9: Four blade traps and three floor masters. Vio keeps out of the way of the blade traps and goes after the three others at once. Once all separated, he is able to defeat all parts before they rejoin.

Room 10: A Dead-Hand. Vio runs up to an infinite hand and hits it. The Dead-Hand actually appears, and Vio hits it hen its head comes down. He does this several times until it is defeated.

Room 11: Six fire keese. He uses his Longshot on three of them before they start attacking. He uses his shield to rid of the flames, and then he defeats the remaining three with the Longshot.

Room 12: Two Gibdos and two ReDeads. Vio uses Din's Fire and defeats all four enemies at once. He collects the magic left and refills his magic.

Room 13: A simple keese. Vio uses the Longshot and defeats it effortlessly.

Room 14: A beamos. Vio runs around it and continues on.

Room 15: A Dead-Hand. Vio runs up to an infinite hand and hits it. The Dead-Hand actually appears, and Vio hits it hen its head comes down. He does this several times until it is defeated.

Room 16: A pot at each corner and a Beamos in the center with a keese flying. He uses his shield to rid of the pots and uses his Longshot to defeat the Keese while dodging the beams. He continues on without any real trouble.

Room 17: Two stalfos. Vio takes some damage, but not that much. He continues on.

Room 18: Five like-likes. He takes each one individually. He stuns them, and defeats them.

Room 19: A seemingly empty room. Vio hears a wind sound, but just continues on to the next room because it wasn't barred up. There was a Wallmaster, but he avoided it.

Room 20: A Dead-Hand. Vio runs up to an infinite hand and hits it. The Dead-Hand actually appears, and Vio hits it hen its head comes down. He does this several times until it is defeated. He collects the hearts and his health is refilled completely.

Room 21: The boss, Bongo-Bongo. Vio shoots an arrow from the Goddesses' Bow into each eye when he could, and defeats it without taking any damage. Bongo-Bongo is defeated and Vio picks up a Heart Container. Suddenly, a bolt of light goes through the temple and into the sky, and the sky becomes a little less dark. Vio exits the temple using the warp that appeared after Bongo-Bongo was defeated.

The five heroes looked as Vio floated from the warp. When he landed, Josh ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I realized what it meant. Every enemy, every room, everything was a living form of a memory that was forgotten. I never felt so alone." Vio said, and the five heroes grabbed him for a group hug.

"You're not alone anymore." Josh said, and Vio smiled.

"The next place is the desert. However, we need to make a few stops to get some magic spells. Specifically, we need the arrow spells." Vio said, looking at his map to find the closest location.

"It seems that the Ice Arrow spell is near the desert, but we need to go back to Lake Hylia. We need to be there by dawn, it's not too far from where we need to go anyway. Come on."

They travel to Lake Hylia, and they get to the stone with the inscription. When it's dawn, Red shoots an arrow at the sun. There's a shine of light, and the Fire Arrow spell floats down. Vio uses the Longshot to get it, and now they have the Fire Arrows spell.

They leave Lake Hylia, and they head to the Gerudo's Valley. It has long since been deserted, and it's very dark looking. The heroes feel the evil concentrated in this area.

Regardless, they head into Gerudo's Fortress. They head into an old cave with a broken gate, and head into the central room.

Red freezes the gates, and Blue smashes them with the hammer. They got to the Ice Arrow spell, and then they left.

They headed Northeast and entered the Haunted Wasteland.

Because they are all parts of Link, they now have duplicates of all items, with the exceptions of items they had before the adventure (such as bottles, the magic rods, and the hammer). They used the Lens of Truth and Longshot to begin crossing…


	12. A Shadow Among the Spirits

They headed Northeast and entered the Haunted Wasteland.

Because they are all parts of Link, they now have duplicates of all items, with the exceptions of items they had before the adventure (such as bottles, the magic rods, and the hammer). They used the Lens of Truth and Longshot to begin crossing…

**Chapter 12: A Shadow Among the Spirits**

The six heroes decided to make it a bit easier by holding on to each other as they crosses the crates in the river of sand. Soon they got to a stone tower. They found stairs leading up, but there was nothing there. They used the Lens of Truth and discovered a sign. It said:

_Combine opposite points, then the light will show the way._

"What does that mean?" Blue asked, confused.

"Let's see. Opposites can mean like either fire and ice or iron and hover. However, the points leaves me with nothing." Vio said.

"The arrows are pointy." Red said, which lit the bulb in Josh's mind.

"It is the Fire and Ice Arrows." Josh said. Vio picked the arrows out of the bag, and touched the points together.

There was a bright light, and something floated down. The heroes examined it.

"It's beautiful." Shadow said, picking it up. It was the magic spell, the Light Arrows.

"It is." Red said, smiling.

Shadow pointed the arrow at the sun, and the sandstorm cleared up. They saw the path, and they continued on. They entered the Desert Colossus, and they headed up to the temple's entrance. There was another inscription:

_If it is entrance you want, use the light to see the light._

"What is all this about light? I know it's the light arrows, but where do we shoot it?" Green asked, confused.

"See the light…" Red mumbled. "I got it! Shoot it in the one eye that is visible!" Red said, solving the puzzle.

Red shot it, and the temple's door opened. Shadow's sword started glowing.

"It's my turn." Shadow said. Green went up to him.

"Whatever happens, keep your spirits high in the sky." Green said and kissed him. Shadow walked into the dark entrance.

Room 1: The first room is a seemingly empty room. Shadow tried to continue, but was able to dodge the Door Mimic. He used one of his bombs to destroy it. A chest appeared. Shadow opened it to find the Bombchus.

Room 2: A single keese. Shadow targets onto it with the Longshot and defeats it effortlessly.

Room 3: A single Like-Like. Shadow stuns it with the Longshot, and defeats it effortlessly.

Room 4: A single torch slug. Shadow hits it to extinguish the flames, and hits it again to defeat it.

Room 5: An Iron Knuckle. Because he doesn't have the Ice Rod or the Hammer, he uses Nayru's Love to defeat the enemy. He defeats it in a short amount of time, and a chest appears. Shadow opens it and discovers the Silver Gauntlets. He collects the magic left after.

Room 6: There were no enemies. Instead there was a large block in front of the door Shadow, using the Silver Gauntlets, lifted it out of the way and continued on.

Room 7: A single Lizalfos. Shadow defeats it without any trouble.

Room 8: A pot at each corner in the room. Shadow uses his shield when they start flying at him. He collects the magic left.

Room 9: Six Fire Keese. Shadow goes after each one systematically and defeats them all effortlessly.

Room 10: An Iron Knuckle. He uses Nayru's Love to defeat the enemy in a short amount of time. He collects the magic left after.

Room 11: A stalfos. Shadow attacks it when possible, and defeats it without getting damaged.

Room 12: Four Floormasters. Shadow takes them all out, and then takes out the miniature spawns before they rejoin.

Room 13: Five Wolfos. When they turn back, Shadow does a jump attack and defeats each one effortlessly.

Room 14: A room with a sandy floor. There's a single Leever. Shadow defeats it and moves on.

Room 15: Iron Knuckle. He uses Nayru's Love to defeat the enemy in a short amount of time. He collects the magic left after.

Room 16: An Anubis. Shadow uses Din's Fire to defeat it. He collects the large amount of magic left behind.

Room 17: An Armos. Shadow throws a bomb directly into it, and avoids it when it explodes.

Room 18: An Armos, a Lizalfos, and two Fire Keese. Shadow uses the Longshot on the Fire Keese. He then throws a bomb at the Armos and lets it destroy the Lizalfos when it explodes. He continues on.

Room 19: Three Like-Likes and six Wolfos. Shadow stuns the Like-Likes, and then systematically takes care of the Wolfos. The, he quickly rids of the Like-Likes.

Room 20: Iron Knuckle. He uses Nayru's Love to defeat the enemy in a short amount of time. A chest appears and Shadow discovers the Mirror Shield. The Hylian Shield disappears. He collects the magic left after, and his magic meter is refilled.

Room 21: The boss, Twinrova. When the fight begins, Shadow uses the Mirror Shield to reflect an element at the opposing one. After doing this several times, Koume and Kotake form into one being. Shadow then absorbs three blasts of the same element, and then shoots it at Twinrova and then hits her with his sword. After doing this several times and realizes she's not being affected, he does it once more and uses the Light Arrow. He defeats Twinrova. Twinrova is defeated and Shadow picks up a Heart Container. Suddenly, a bolt of light goes through the temple and into the sky, and the sky becomes completely clear. Shadow exits the temple using the warp that appeared after Twinrova was defeated.

The five heroes look as Shadow floats down.

"The sky's all clear!" Red shouts. They all cheer, and Green runs to Shadow and tells him how proud he is.

Suddenly, there's a loud boom. The sky becomes completely dark. There's a loud, evil laugh. Next thing the heroes see is nothing.

**Switch Scenes**

When the lights are back, the heroes see that they are in a small, enclosed room. There's an inscription on the wall in front of them.

_The last hero places the blades here to activate the final challenge leading up to the ones you want to fight._

Josh started shaking. He did as was written, and the wall lifted up.

"This must be the Light Temple." Vio said, hugging Josh for comfort.

"I can't do it. I'm not ready." Josh said, starting to cry into his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Look at me." Vio said, and Josh did. "You are ready. Just believe in yourself. Always think of the light. Not the darkness. " Vio said, letting a single tear fall.

Josh walks into the uncertainty of the Cursed Light Temple…


	13. The Final Battle

"This must be the Light Temple." Vio said, hugging Josh for comfort.

"I can't do it. I'm not ready." Josh said, starting to cry into his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Look at me." Vio said, and Josh did. "You are ready. Just believe in yourself. Always think of the light. Not the darkness." Vio said, letting a single tear fall.

Josh walks into the uncertainty of the Cursed Light Temple…

**Chapter 13: The Final Battle**

This temple was different. There was no gauntlet. There were no puzzles. There was just one big room, with writing that seems to be riddles.

Riddle 1: _The fights, the puzzles, the nature of it all. There is no end. Or is there?_

Riddle 2: _The experiences; are they real? Are they imagination? What is your goal?_

Riddle 3: _Your friends. Are they real? Are you real? What exists? What is a dream?_

Riddle 4: _Keep these in mind. This is your final task. Remember where you are._

Josh thought about these. He realized that they are not riddles. They are instructions. He saw something on the ceiling.

_Hit me. Stand below me. Use the moving time-bomb._

Josh understood. He took out a bombchu, and let it go. It exploded on the ceiling, and the wall in front of him opened. He walked through, and a voice spoke.

"Josh! Help me!" It was Vio. Josh ran to him. He was in bad shape, and was crying in pain.

"Vio! What happened!" He cried, unable to see his love like this.

"It doesn't matter. I can't do this. Please. Kill me. End my suffering." Vio said, pleading.

"Vio! I can't. I love you!" He said, unable to believe that his boyfriend is asking this.

"If you love me, do as I wish. Please." Vio said, and a tear slipped.

Josh remembered. He remembered the "riddles". This is all a dream!

"You're right, Vio." He picked up his sword, and hit 'Vio' and he disappeared into a puff of smoke. There was a bright flash of light, and he was transported to the Desert Colossus with the rest of his team.

"Guys? Is that really you?" Josh asked. He looked up. The sky is still very dark, and it's very cold outside.

Suddenly, a blue mist surrounded the heroes.

"Heroes. This is it. It is time for the final fight. Joshua, you have overcame the final challenge to prepare all heroes for the battle. I apologize, but these were all tasks of the Goddesses. When you're ready, join hands and I will transport you to their location." Nayru spoke.

The heroes looked at each other. They all had shiny eyes, and they all joined hands.

There was another bright light, and the heroes found themselves standing in the sky.

"Where are we?" Red asked, frightened.

"I'm not sure. Nayru said that this is the location of Shaun and Jess.

There was suddenly lighting. The heroes sidestepped out of the way, and dodged it all.

Then, two huge and pink masses dropped from above.

"Haha, heroes. There's nowhere to run. We are Shaun and Jess. Twins, and your nightmare." They said at the same time.

"No matter what, we will not stop. We are together in this. It's the links between all six of us that keep us together. We will defeat you!" Green shouted at the monsters.

Shaun, the one on the left, hit green. He put on his hover boots, so he hovered when he went airborne. He was able to get in a hit to the head.

When seeing his boyfriend his, Shadow threw a giant bomb at them. It made a small amount of damage. Some is better than none.

"Leave them alone!" Blue shouted. Jess hit him, and Blue fell to the ground.

"HEY!" Red screamed, and shot the ice rod at his arm. Blue got up and smashed it. They're getting closer.

"Hah!" Vio shouted as he shot a Fire Arrow into Shaun's eye. It burned the eye, but Vio was knocked over unconscious from Jess.

"VIO! NO!" Josh shouted in complete rage. He got out a light arrow, and shot them in the eyes. He saw that Shaun and Jess shrunk. He shot them more. They shrunk. Soon, they were down to ant size. He walked up the them, and stepped on them. He then used Din's Fire to rid of all of their remnants.

He ran over to Vio with the others.

"Green! Where's the fairy?" Josh panicked. He opened it over Vio, and his eyes opened.

"Vio!" They all shouted. Josh pulled him into a very gentle hug.

"Did-Did we win?" Vio asked, tiredly.

"Yes, Vio. We did. And it's all thanks to Josh." Green said, proud of the newest hero.

"Vio. I'm so happy you're alright. I love you so much." Josh said, and cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too." Vio said. He lifted Josh's head and kissed him.

"Awww!" The four other heroes said. Each one then looked at their respective lover.

"I love you, Red." Blue said to him, playing with his blonde hair.

"I love you too, Blue." Red said. He pulled Blue into a kiss.

"I love you, Shadow. Green said, looking into his boyfriend's red eyes.

"I love you too, Green." Shadow said and also kissed Green.

Blue mist appeared and the heroes found themselves in front of Sharon's house in Kakariko Village.

They turned around, and saw everyone cheering for them. The land of Hyrule knew that they are the heroes that just saved them all. There was one person that they didn't see. It was Robert. But they didn't care.

"Thank you." Was all the heroes said before leaving to Hyrule Field.

As they walked on to a new beginning, each hero held hands with his boyfriend.

As long as they were together, nothing could ever happen to them. The links between them were so strong.

The touched the end of their swords together, and they all smiled.

"As one hero!" They all said, and began running into the sunset.

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow. This story took way too long to finish. His last chapter was WAY too rushed. That's okay. I still think it was good. It's not my best work (this chapter), but I still think this story is one of my best. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
